en la base lunar UFO
by jer35mx
Summary: en lase U.F.O. alteraciones ...


la encargada de la pantalla de radar de el hemisferio sur observa aún su reflejo, hay una pequeña broma en la base acerca de ella *es tan meticulosa y exacta que si la pantalla reaccionara sus imágenes por reflejos o sombras, tendríamos en la pantalla su cara, el cuello de su uniforme de malla y la mitad de su cabello morado y no las líneas de radar o y el logo ufo, cuando se apagaban para el registro de cambio de guardia y sentarse la nueva y su suplente*, cuando en su pantalla desaparece el radar, voltea y se levanta mientras oye la alarma de cambio de turno, saluda y observa como su relevo toma asiento y ambas ven como se enciende la imagen de la pantalla, palmea el hombro de su relevo y camina hacia el cuarto de anotaciones donde hoy solo esperara el listado de hojas de impresora con el reporte computacional, se abre la compuerta y entra, toma una galleta y avanza hacia el garrafón de agua, oprime y el agua sale lentamente primero antes de formarse un flujo que llenara su vaso, ella espera y lo levanta y coloca, sentándose en un sofa, sobre una mesa cenntral las cosas, observa el poster pegado en la pared, la parte del espacio sobre la superficie arenosa lunar. ella observa las luces difuminadas por plásticos blancos cuando se abre la puerta y entran su suplente o respaldo y su encargada de comunicaciones hablando entre ellas, observa que su suplente trastabillea o medio salta en cada paso un poco, la ve que camina hacia ella o mas bien hacia el sofá mientras que la de comunicaciones va hacia el costado por sus tres galletas y el sobre de jugo, lo recorta y lo vacia en su vaso, su suplente solo ha saludado y voltea esperando a la de comunicaciones *en su entrenamiento señalo que un ovni había rebasado su perímetro, su primer reporte y había añadido una disculpa por un reporte tan tardío ya que el ovni ya estaba en órbita a quinientos kilómetros de altura, antes de descubrir que era un artefacto terrestre se había lanzado el deslizador de los cielos desde debajo del mar*, ella entre otras le repasaban en su tiempo libre los artefactos terrestres, la encargada de comunicaciones se sentó y empezaron a platicar, ella le da un mordisco a la galleta y unas pocas migajas empiezan a caer al suelo o a la mesa, tan lento que las podría agarrar, las dos mujeres están hablando de nuevo, la suplente dice "en dos horas estaremos detrás de la tierra y la tierra tiene cinco días en el área de acceso al planeta así que este turno debe de detectar algo", la encargada de comunicaciones dice levantando el vaso "que inteligente, entonces hay que estar alerta", la suplente se pone de pie y va por las galletas, ella observa a el poster *en el centro ufo terrestre aún debaten cuanto tiempo tomaría saber ese dato astronómico*, la suplente camina hacia el poster comiendo, ella observa la lenta caída de migajas y un caminar tan lento que parece normal, de repente se abre la compuerta y entra un hombre con sobres, la suplente salta hasta mas alla del sofá, regresa con dos cortos pasos, les entregan los sobres, las tres abren y leen, luego firman, ven al hombre mientras salen, ella camina a su cabina, ya dentro suspira, se quita las botas y el short y se acuesta, se levanta y camina a los repiseros para tomar un libro, se ajusta el corpopanti sobre la cadera y se acuesta sin tomar un baño; ella calcula el tiempo conforme va leyendo, trescientas hojas después se despereza un poco, se pone el libro en el pecho, cierra los ojos y duerme, *sueña con una alineación de dos cuerpos celestes y de repente dos puntos, los interceptores, que dan la vuelta a el planeta por dos lados distintos y se juntan al otro lado, luego continúan juntos y aparece el rostro de la joven suplente y los dos puntos regresan hasta el límite del planeta y ahí maniobran y, sonido de despertador, ella abre los ojos, se mueve para dejar el libro y de paso apaga el despertador, prepara el aparato para oir si hay algo nuevo, se sienta en la cama y ahora se quita la peluca liberando su cabello negro, prepara el baño y se desnuda, entra a bañarse, casi descansa, y recuerda, abre los ojos y se toma los codos, apaga y sale, busca sacando lentamente lo mismo que traía el día anterior, se comienza a vestir , esto mas rápido, se mira al espejo y se empieza a maquillar, se observa mientras se maquilla, debido al sueño, el blanco de los ojos *la leyenda, para ella y para los oficiales de bajo rango, era de pilotos de ufo que tenían un líquido negro en sus trajes espaciales que cuando se abría el casco se desparramaba al piso, se había oído de tosido tras tosido hasta morir, se decía que tenían anteojos acuáticos tan sofisticados que se ajustaban dentro de los parpados y que al quitarse*, para compararlos con ojos óptimos y se dio el visto bueno, se dio la vuelta y guardando sus cosas camino hacia la puerta, *ja, ¿preservar el metabolismo de los aliens?, evitaban y amortiguaban los cambios de dirección en el espacio, a grandes velocidades se sabía que cuando menos el metabolismo humano se afectaba internamente, platicas de los pilotos de los interceptores, * observa a través de su pantalla el aproximamiento de su interceptor a el ovni, dos tecnologías tan distintas, mmmm, veo en mi pantalla dos dimensiones, un solo plano, me falta la tercera dimensión que el piloto del interceptor narra y narra de derivar hacia arriba a la derecha, hacia abajo a la izquierda, y al piloto le interesa lo que tengo yo, la cuarta, el tiempo por la distancia y que ellos usarían para interceptar perfectamente, y lo que los de la base observarían, si fuera cámara, dos naves que se aproximan o mueven una a la otra en direcciones diferentes, simplemente flotando moviéndose en el espacio*, abriendo la compuerta voltea, ve a otros, espera a su compañera de comunicaciones.

ella va caminando con la de transmiciones hacia el centro de reunión, ahí la suplente de radar las ve y rápido dice "me equivoque, no hubo actividad durante los turnos de la tarde-noche", ella le mira *un factor mas que superar por las aceptadas en la base lunar, el horario gmt, no todos eramos de ese horario, mmm, y los pequeños movimientos telúricos de tres o cuatro grados richter, pero en la base lunar se habían establecido amortiguadores para el caso*, ambas se acercan a la mesa y toman sobres de jugos, *pensándolo bien, el control del café y las bebidas afectaba bastante, pero eso era mas para los viajeros de el centro terrestre*, y unos sandwiches y se dirigen al sofá donde la suplente les da sus resúmenes, la de transmiciones y la suplente empiezan una platica y ella desayuna, oye " ... y soñé una profundidad obscura, tu sabes...", piensa *trabajos de tensión alta siempre traen alteraciones del sueño, aparte del mito de la cercanía de los ovnis*, escucha desde la compuerta de repente "ya es hora".


End file.
